She's Mine
by Shadow Elizabeth Jackson
Summary: When Cole meet's his little sister again,something will happen
1. World Turned Upsidedown

im leila. i love ninjago

1 '/. of girls would be crying if the ninja were kidnaped. 98 '/. wouled be throwing a party. if your the 1 '/. that wouled be kissing your crush,copy and past this

1:loyed

2:kai

3:cole

4:jay

5:zane

6:nya

1 tells you he has fellings for you

3 tells you he likes 6

2 tells you he hates 4

5 tells you he hates 2

MY FAV NINJA FROM 1 TO LAST

LOYED

KAI

COLE

ZANE

JAY

NYA

IF YOU LOVE NINJAGO

I DARE YOU TO KISS A TEACHER

* * *

Leila P.O.V

After I finished my profile on fan fiction, I went to get a snack.

"Leila," my sister Scarlet yelled. There were six of us.

Scarlet is 15

Molly is 14

J.J is 13

Jayce is 12

Storm is 11

And I'm 10.

"What?" I yelled back.

"What's my last name?" She yelled. She is the the stupid one of the family.

"Herdmen," I yelled. I pushed a bitten on the computer. My world went black.


	2. percy jackson and memorys

im leila. i love ninjago

1 '/. of girls would be crying if the ninja were kidnaped. 98 '/. wouled be throwing a party. if your the 1 '/. that wouled be kissing your crush,copy and past this

1:loyed

2:kai

3:cole

4:jay

5:zane

6:nya

1 tells you he has fellings for you

3 tells you he likes 6

2 tells you he hates 4

5 tells you he hates 2

MY FAV NINJA FROM 1 TO LAST

LOYED

KAI

COLE

ZANE

JAY

NYA

IF YOU LOVE NINJAGO

I DARE YOU TO KISS A TEACHER

* * *

Leila P.O.V

After I finished my profile on fan fiction, I went to get a snack.

"Leila," my sister Scarlet yelled. There were six of us.

Scarlet is 15

Molly is 14

J.J is 13

Jayce is 12

Storm is 11

And I'm 10.

"What?" I yelled back.

"What's my last name?" She yelled. She is the the stupid one of the family.

"Herdmen," I yelled. I pushed a bitten on the computer. My world went black.


	3. jason

im leila. i love ninjago

1 '/. of girls would be crying if the ninja were kidnaped. 98 '/. wouled be throwing a party. if your the 1 '/. that wouled be kissing your crush,copy and past this

1:loyed

2:kai

3:cole

4:jay

5:zane

6:nya

1 tells you he has fellings for you

3 tells you he likes 6

2 tells you he hates 4

5 tells you he hates 2

MY FAV NINJA FROM 1 TO LAST

LOYED

KAI

COLE

ZANE

JAY

NYA

IF YOU LOVE NINJAGO

I DARE YOU TO KISS A TEACHER

* * *

Leila P.O.V

After I finished my profile on fan fiction, I went to get a snack.

"Leila," my sister Scarlet yelled. There were six of us.

Scarlet is 15

Molly is 14

J.J is 13

Jayce is 12

Storm is 11

And I'm 10.

"What?" I yelled back.

"What's my last name?" She yelled. She is the the stupid one of the family.

"Herdmen," I yelled. I pushed a bitten on the computer. My world went black.


	4. demigods

im leila. i love ninjago

1 '/. of girls would be crying if the ninja were kidnaped. 98 '/. wouled be throwing a party. if your the 1 '/. that wouled be kissing your crush,copy and past this

1:loyed

2:kai

3:cole

4:jay

5:zane

6:nya

1 tells you he has fellings for you

3 tells you he likes 6

2 tells you he hates 4

5 tells you he hates 2

MY FAV NINJA FROM 1 TO LAST

LOYED

KAI

COLE

ZANE

JAY

NYA

IF YOU LOVE NINJAGO

I DARE YOU TO KISS A TEACHER

* * *

Leila P.O.V

After I finished my profile on fan fiction, I went to get a snack.

"Leila," my sister Scarlet yelled. There were six of us.

Scarlet is 15

Molly is 14

J.J is 13

Jayce is 12

Storm is 11

And I'm 10.

"What?" I yelled back.

"What's my last name?" She yelled. She is the the stupid one of the family.

"Herdmen," I yelled. I pushed a bitten on the computer. My world went black.


	5. luke has turned

im leila. i love ninjago

1 '/. of girls would be crying if the ninja were kidnaped. 98 '/. wouled be throwing a party. if your the 1 '/. that wouled be kissing your crush,copy and past this

1:loyed

2:kai

3:cole

4:jay

5:zane

6:nya

1 tells you he has fellings for you

3 tells you he likes 6

2 tells you he hates 4

5 tells you he hates 2

MY FAV NINJA FROM 1 TO LAST

LOYED

KAI

COLE

ZANE

JAY

NYA

IF YOU LOVE NINJAGO

I DARE YOU TO KISS A TEACHER


	6. im gone

im leila. i love ninjago

1 '/. of girls would be crying if the ninja were kidnaped. 98 '/. wouled be throwing a party. if your the 1 '/. that wouled be kissing your crush,copy and past this

1:loyed

2:kai

3:cole

4:jay

5:zane

6:nya

1 tells you he has fellings for you

3 tells you he likes 6

2 tells you he hates 4

5 tells you he hates 2

MY FAV NINJA FROM 1 TO LAST

LOYED

KAI

COLE

ZANE

JAY

NYA

IF YOU LOVE NINJAGO

I DARE YOU TO KISS A TEACHER


	7. im back

im leila. i love ninjago

1 '/. of girls would be crying if the ninja were kidnaped. 98 '/. wouled be throwing a party. if your the 1 '/. that wouled be kissing your crush,copy and past this

1:loyed

2:kai

3:cole

4:jay

5:zane

6:nya

1 tells you he has fellings for you

3 tells you he likes 6

2 tells you he hates 4

5 tells you he hates 2

MY FAV NINJA FROM 1 TO LAST

LOYED

KAI

COLE

ZANE

JAY

NYA

IF YOU LOVE NINJAGO

I DARE YOU TO KISS A TEACHER


	8. Chapter 8

leo


End file.
